Shadows and Fire
by Selena16
Summary: Η Μπελλα ζει μαζι με την τετραχρονη κορη της σε μια πολη της Αυστραλιας.Πριν τρεις μηνες σε ενα ατυχημα με αεροπλανο σκοτωθηκε ο συζυγος της,Τζεικομπ.Η Μπελλα ομως συντομα θα συναντησει τον Εντουαρντ.Τι θα γινει ομως οταν αυτοι οι δυο συναντηθουν;
1. Chapter 1

Shadows and Fire

Προλογος

Κοιταξα ευθεια μπροστα μου ψαχνοντας μια εξοδο ,έξω πολύ μακρια από αυτό το μαρτυριο των βλεμματων ,των τρομαγμενων ,τσαλακωμενων από την αγωνια και τον φοβο προσωπων ,που φυλακιζαν τα ματια μου στο ελεος τους .

Μια εκρηξη ακουστηκε από το πισω μερος του αεροπλανου κανοντας τα ποδια μου να παραλησουν .

Βρεθηκα κατω στο διαδρομο του αεροπλανου βογκωντας από τον πονο .Και τοτε ,εκεινη την στιγμη τον ειδα .Τον ειδα να με κοιταει με ματια γεματα αγωνια για μενα. Ηρθε κοντα μου και μου επιασε σφιχτα το χερι σαν να μου ελεγε να ηρεμησω.

Εψαξα καποιο αισιοδοξο σημαδι μεσα στα καστανα ματια του ,αλλα το μονο που ειδα ηταν θανατος ,καταστροφη .

Αυτό μου ηταν αρκετο για να το αποδεχτω και εγω .Θα πεθαινα .Θα πεθαιναμε ολοι.

Και το πιο σημαντικο θα πεθαινε εκεινος .

Γιατι αυτό με ενδιεφερε πιο πολύ από όλα; Ακομη και από τον ιδιο μου τον εαυτο;

Τιποτα δεν φαινοταν να εχει σημαντικοτερη αξια από τον ανθρωπο που βρισκοταν διπλα μου .

Και τοτε ηρθε ο θανατος .Το αισθημα δεν ηταν γαληνιο και αυτό με μπερδεψε. Μαζι με το τελος ,όμως, ηρθε και το τελος ολων των καλων για μενα .Ολων οσων ευχομουν να εχω και ολων οσων ποτε ειχα σε αυτή τη ζωη .


	2. ΑΝΕΚΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ

Κεφαλαιο 1ο : Ανεκτικοτητα

Ξυπνησα κλαιγοντας ενώ ηταν ακομη νυχτα .Ο ουρανος ηταν βαμμενος μαυρος ,αλλα ο ηλιος σιγα ,σιγα εκανε την εμφανιση του στην ανατολη .

Προσπαθησα να ηρεμησω τον εαυτο μου ,μα οι εικονες εκεινου –δεν ημουν αρκετα δυνατη και γενναια για να σκεφτω το ονομα του- περνουσαν αστραπιαια και ασταματητα σαν κεραυνοι μια συννεφιασμενη ημερα πλημμυριζοντας το μυαλο με αναμνησεις που εδώ και μηνες ειχα φροντισει να θαψω καπου βαθια μεσα στο μυαλο μου ,έτσι ώστε να αποφευγω παρομοιες καταστασεις .

Το ονειρο ηταν σιγουρα σημαδιακο ,γιατι σημερα ηταν τα γενεθλια του. Τα γενεθλια του Τζεικομπ .Του πρωην συζυγου μου .

Μολις σκεφτηκα το ονομα του μια καινουργια στρατια δακρυων κατελαβε το προσωπο μου .Ενας οξυς πονος με διαπερασε στην θυμιση του .

Γιατι να μην ειχα πεθανει και εγω μαζι του σε αυτό το αεροπλανο; Γιατι επρεπε να ημουν ο μοναδικος επειζων από αυτό το ατυχημα; Ποιος ο λογος;

Η απαντηση καρφωθηκε στο κεφαλι μου αποτομα, κανοντας με να μετανιωσω για αυτου του ειδους τις σκεψεις .

Η Ρενεσμι .

Το μοναδικο πραγμα στον κοσμο που με κρατουσε ακομη σε μιια σταθερη κατασταση .Αν και παντα θα βρισκομουν σε μια μονιμη καταθλιψη .Ισως για παντα.

Χαχανητα ακουστηκαν από την άλλη μερια του σπιτιου και σε λιγα λεπτα η μικρη εισεβαλλε στο δωματιο μου γελωντας .Η Ροζαλι και η Αλις την κυνηγουσαν πραγματικα διασκεδαζοντας το .

Ειχαν ερθει για συμπαρασταση .Κατι που πραγματικα χρειαζομουν με η και χωρις την Ρενεσμι .

Η μικρη επεσε στην αγκαλια μου και σηκωσε το μικροσκοπικο της κεφαλακι –που θα ειχε οποιοδηποτε παιδι στην ηλικις των τεσσαρων ετων- .Με κοιταξε .Το χαμογελο της εξαφανιστηκε και προσεχτικα αφαιρεσε ένα δακρυ από το μαγουλο μου .

«Μαμα ,κλαις;» ρωτησε και ακουστηκε πληγωμενη .

Μεσα σε ολη αυτή την ατμοσφαιρα ειχα ξεχασει ότι εκλαιγα .

«Όχι ,γλυκια μου» ,τα σκουπισα με μια αναστροφη του χεριου μου «Απλα χασμουρηθηκα .Ξερεις ότι τρεχουν δακρυα όταν χασμουριομαστε ,έτσι δεν είναι;»

Αυτοσχεδιασα .

«Αυτά είναι πολλα» ειπε πεισματικα η Ρενεσμι .

Η Αλις αποφασισε επιτελους να επεμβει .

«Η μαμα χασμουρηθηκε πολλες φορες .Πηγαινε τωρα να ντυθεις ,Νεσι» την διεταξε και εκεινη υπακουσε αμεσως .

Νεσι ,σκεφτηκα .Ετσι την φωναζε και εκεινος .Εκεινος την ελεγε συνεχεια έτσι ,κατι που στην συνεχεια υιοθετησαν και αλλοι . Πιστευε πως το Ρενεσμι ηταν υπερβολικα μεγαλο .Εγω νευριαζα όταν την ελεγε έτσι.Για ακου εκει ,το μωρο μου,η Νεσι ,το τερας του Λοχ Νες .Μα αυτή τη στιγμη αυτό το ονομα μου εφερνε συγκινηση .

Η Αλις γυρισε προς το μερος μου .Τα δυο της χερια κρεμοταν σαν αψυχα αντικειμενα κατά μηκος του σωματος της .Τα μελαχρινα σκουρα μαλλια της περικυκλωναν το προσωπο σαν στεφανι το νεραιδενιο της προσωπο ,ενώ τα πρασινα ματια της ηταν παγωμενα από την θλιψη .

Η Ροζαλι ειχε φυγει από το δωματιο μαζι με την Ρενεσμι .Ποτε δεν την αφηνε μονη να περιφερεται στο σπιτι .Φοβοταν μηπως παθαινε κατι .

«Τι εγινε ,Μπελλα;» ρωτησε με γεματη οικτο και πονο φωνη .

Με ηξερε τοσο καλα ,για να καταλαβει πως ηθελα καποιον για να μοιραστω αυτά που με βασανιζαν .

«Ειδα ένα ονειρο με τον…»

Δεν ειπα τιποτα άλλο .Αφησα την προταση μεταιωρη ,ελπιζοντας η Αλις να βγαλει το σωστο συμπερασμα .

Εγνεψε καταφατικα παρακινωντας με να συνεχισω .

«Ειδα την σκηνη στο αεροπλανο ,εκεινον να μου κραταει το χερι λιγο πριν συγκρουστουμε με το εδαφος» ,δεν μπορουσα να συγκρατησω τα δακρυα μου πια.

«Αλις ,φοβαμαι» παραδεχτηκα πεφτοντας με δυναμη στην αγκαλια της ,μουσκευοντας την καινουργια της μπλουζα .

Μου ανταπεδωσε την αγκαλια αυτοματα .Φαινοταν τοσο μικροσκοπικη διπλα σε μενα .

«Δεν χρειαζεται να φοβασαι τιποτα .Εμεις ειμαστε εδώ» ειπε χωρις να ξερει ποσο με παρηγορουσε το γεγονος αυτό .Ενας λυγμος βγηκε από το στομα της καθως αρχιζε και αυτή να κλαιει .

Το μόνο κοινό που ειχαμε με την Αλις ηταν πως και οι δυο μας ειμασταν πραγματικα ευαισθητες .Με την Ροζαλι θα ηταν ψεμα αμα ελεγα ότι ειχαμε εστω και ένα κοινο στοιχειο στον χαρακτηρα .Η και στην εξωτερικη εμφανιση .

Εκεινη ηταν μια εντυπωσιακη ,ψηλη ξανθια με πανεμορφα χαρακτηριστικα προσωπου ,ενώ εγω ημουν μια συνηθισμενη μελαχρινη με σοκολατι ματια .Τιποτα αυνηθιστο η σπανιο .

«Η Ρενεσμι είναι ετοιμη» με προοιδοποιησε η Ροζαλι .

Τα μικρα ,ελαφρια βηματακια της Ρενεσμι ακουστηκαν πανω στο ξυλινο πατωμα ,καθως πλησιαζε .Σκουπισα τα ματια μου με το σεντονι και εφυγα από την αγκαλια της Αλις για να υποδεχτω το κοριτσακι που ερχοταν τρεχοντας παλι προς το μερος μου.

Φορουσε τις καθημερινες της γαλαζιες φορμουλες ,ενώ τα χαλκινα μαλλια της επεφταν σε ελαφρες μπουκλιτσες πισω στην πλατη της .Η Ροζαλι κρατουσε το σακιδιο στα χερια της .

«Μαμα» ειπε πεφτοντας για άλλη μια φορα στην αγκαλια μου .

«Καλα να περασεις στο σχολειο ,γλυκια μου» της ευχηθηκα προσθετοντας στην ευχη μου και ένα πεταχτο φιλι στο μαγουλο της .

«Παντα καλα περναει» δηλωσε με λατρεια η Ροζαλι .

«Τελεια» διορθωσε η Ρενεσμι.

Για την ηλικια της ηταν πολύ εξυπνη και μαθαινε πολύ γρηγορα καινουργια πραγματα ,αρα ηταν λογικο να της αρεσει το σχολειο .Σε σημειο λατρειας ,μαλιστα.

Όχι ,ότι κανανε ακομη κατι ιδιαιτερο ,μα εγω φροντιζα να της μαθαινω και αλλα πραγματα χωρις την βοηθεια του σχολειου .Η Αλις και η Ροζαλι το απολαμβαναν επισης .

Μερικες φορες νομιζα πως τις ζαλιζε η καθημερινοτητα μου και το μυστικο σχολειο στο σπιτι ,μα αυτές αντιδρουσαν πεισματικα και μου εξομολογουνταν μαλιστα την εμμονη που ειχαν με την Ρενεσμι .Καποιες φορες νομιζα ότι αυτή η εμμονη οφειλοταν στο μητρικο ενστικτο και γενικα στην μητροτητα .Με τα τελευταια αναφερομουν ειδικα στην Ροζαλι .

Αφου αυτό τους αρεσε ημουν αποφασισμενη ότι δεν θα της εμποδιζα .Εξαλλου χρειαζομουν και εγω μια στηριξη αυτή τη περιοδο .Δεν μου αρεσε να εξαρτομαι από τους αλλους η να δειχων αδυναμια και αυτό με οδηγησε τοτε ,εκεινη τη στιγμη σε μια υποσχεση στον εαυτο μου .Θα ξεπερνουσα –η θα εκανα απλως μια προσπαθεια να ξεπερασω- το ατυχημα και τον Τζεικομπ .Αν γινοταν να τον ξεχασω ποτε .

Με αυτην την υποσχεση στο μυαλο μου αποχαιρετησα την Ρενεσμι ,αφηνοντας τη να φυγει μαζι με την Ροζαλι για το σχολειο .


End file.
